Raven (Tales of Vesperia)
How Raven joined the Tourney Raven (レイヴン Reivun) is a shady, laid-back member of the group who seems to know more than he lets on. He first encounters Yuri in the castle prison and allows Yuri to escape by slyly sneaking him a jail key between the bars of his cell. Raven frequently causes the group to run into trouble early on, harboring feelings of unease from the rest of the party. He often complains about his age and work load, causing the group to refer to him as "old man." He is apparently a veteran of the Great War, which took place ten years before the story; however, he does not like to talk much about his experiences. Hearing reports of a pirate named Darli Dagger, Raven is torn between using his Schwann Oltorain persona to follow orders to kill her, or aid and abet her escape. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Raven kneels with his bow and arrow ready. After the announcer calls his name Raven shoots five arrows into the air and swings his hand saying "Let's just get this over with." ("I would be honored to fight with everything I have." in his Schwann Oltorain Bonus Costume) Special Moves Rain (Neutral) Raven shoots an arrow, then if B is held, twirls and shoots a second arrow. Just Like Dancing (Side) Raven uses the sword form of his weapon to spin around to deal damage. Schwann Oltorain's version of the arte consists of a series of five slashes that take longer than Raven's version. Dark Chase (Up) Raven back-flips into the air and fires wisps of violet energy in a slight arc that tracks his foe. Azure Heavens (Down) Raven will shoot one arrow into the sky, and then multiple arrows rain down upon the target. Blast Heart (Hyper Smash) Raven announces "Here goes my life..." and will unleash a tower of energy saying "Roar, almighty beating!", and when it stops, a large ball of energy appears at his chest and explodes. After executing the mystic arte, Raven will clutch his chest as if he has strained his heart saying "I thought I was dead.", emphasizing the fact that he uses his own life force to perform the Hyper Smash. Due this, he will have given himself 100% of damage after this. Crisis Rain (Final Smash) Raven announces "Watch an old man work!" and somersaults toward his target and slashes it with both his bow in its sword form and his knife with "Here's how it's done!". A single, large target reticle appears around him and his target as he jumps into the air high above. He then appears suspended upside down in the air above saying "Target locked!" and morphs his bow from its sword form back into its bow form, takes aim at the enemy in the reticle, and fires multiple arrow-shaped lasers that home in on the enemy. Bonus Costume Raven holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his Schwann Oltorain incarnation. To unlock, one must clear Break the Targets Level 2 with Raven. After all the targets are broken, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You gained access to Schwann Oltorain. I hope you're ready for a good clean swordfight!" Then, highlight Raven and press Minus. Victory Animations #Raven swings his left hand and taps his head with one finger saying "Not too shabby for an old man, right?" #Raven tap dances and shoots three arrows, then swings his sword saying "Oh, the time has come to say goodbye." #Raven flips then swings his bow and drops. He then shows a book and says "Maybe you should, uh, THINK?" On-Screen Appearance Raven rolls to his point and creaks himself saying "Fight like I'm gonna die, huh?" Special Quotes *I am always ready to die in battle, so I fight with everything I have! (In his Schwann Oltorain Bonus Costume) Trivia *Raven is one of the few characters to have a different Select Quote based on his Bonus Costume; In his case, his Schwann Oltorain incarnation. *Raven's rival is a pirate shipwright seeking the masked man who wrecked her ship, Darli Dagger. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume